A Summer Adventure
by Serenity772
Summary: Mel's cousin comes to visit for the summer... What will happen during two months of vacation time? Will the two girls find love in familiar friends? Read and find out...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ronin Warriors.

I really don't know why I wrote this. It was just a crack thing that got started in my head from years ago, when my cousin and I had an obsession over Ronin Warriors. Hopefully (if she ever reads this), she won't be mad about me making her a sugar high, bubbly, crazy person, but oh well... Anyways, on with the story!

**THISISSUPPOSEDTOBEALINE**

**Welcome To the Family**

"Who are we picking up again?" asked a dark haired, dark eyed(1) boy from the back seat. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit, with a white shirt underneath and an orange sweat band on his forehead. Just in front of his feet sat a small brunette with brown eyes, wearing a cinched t-shirt, and a skirt.

"I already told you Kento, we're going to pick up my cousin." Melody said with a sigh.

All the Ronins were jammed into Ryo's jeep. Rowen, a boy with dark blue hair and eyes to match, sat in the back near the right window. Cye, an auburn haired boy with brown eyes(1), sat near the left window, while Kento sat in the middle. Ryo, the leader with shoulder length black hair was driving, and Sage was in the passenger seat. The newest member to their family, Melody was on the floor between the two front seats, right in front of Kento. They were all on their way to pick up Melody's cousin from the airport.

"I already knew that Mel, but what's your cousin's name? What does he look like- you know, details."

After giving a slight chuckle Melody corrected him, "Kento, Brittnee is a girl and as for her appearance, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

"Aw, come on that's no fun!" While Kento complained, the car burst out in laughter. The drive to the airport wasn't very far from where they all lived, so in half an hour they were pulling up to the pickup area. As soon as they stopped, Mel jumped out of the car and was excitedly looking for her cousin.

As Mel was jumping to look over heads, considering she was only five feet, Cye said in his British accent, "Mel, if you told us what she looked like, maybe we could help you…", but before he could finish his sentence, Melody took off running. The five boys looked dumbstruck as they watched Mel. She had run right up to and knocked down a blonde haired girl. Mel was overly excited, but the girl just smiled and laughed. Cye and Rowen made their way over to the two girls, while Ryo, Sage, and Kento stayed with the car.

When Cye and Rowen got over to them, they both took a good look at Brittnee. She had long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail; even so it still went almost to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a light blue- green color, and she had absolutely no makeup on. Considering she was Melody's cousin; that was amazing! Melody wore makeup everywhere she went. Brittnee was dressed in a grey hooded shirt, with half sleeves and a white shirt underneath, for pants she had on baggy blue jeans with holes in the knees. She had three or four bags with her, so Rowen asked how long she'd be staying with them.

"Two months. I hope you don't mind me barging in like this, but I missed Mel, and she said I could come and stay with you all," Britt said with a slight blush on her cheeks. Cye assured her that her staying with them wasn't a problem at all. As soon as he said that, Mel took the introductions upon herself.

"Okay Britt, Mr. Blue Hair here is named Rowen, and this here is Cye."

"Nice to meet you," both boys said in unison.

"Likewise."

The four of them walked back over to the jeep, with Mel practically clinging to Britt. Cye and Rowen helped with her bags. Britt's bags were thrown in the trunk and Mel dragged Brittnee over to meet the rest of the Ronins.

"Okay Britt, Mr. Orange over there is Kento,"

"Hey."

"This is Ryo."

"What's up?"

"Last, but not least, the boy with the gravity defying hair, is Sage."

"Ha ha, very funny, anyways, it's nice to meet you Britt."

Britt smiled at all of them and already felt like part of the family.

As the jeep pulled up to the Ronins' house, Britt couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the place. It was two stories! She had never lived in a two story house before. Rowen helped Britt carry her luggage inside, while Mel continued to blab on and on about how much fun they were going to have. At one point she mentioned something about a twenty-four hour Spongebob marathon, but hopefully Britt just hadn't heard right.

The inside of the house wasn't exactly immaculate, but it was still a lot cleaner than Britt would have guessed; especially since five boys lived there, and Mel hated house work. The front door led straight into a huge living room. On the left wall was a couch and there were love seats on either side of it that faced inward toward each other. Some feet in front of the couches; was a television in the center of the room, it looked to be about four feet long. Behind the TV there was still walking room and at the right wall there were two more doors plus stairs which ran up the far wall. The door closest to the stairs led to a small broom closet and the other door led to a bathroom.

On the far wall on the left side was an open walkway, which led into the kitchen. The sink and counters made and L-shape and the refrigerator was at the end. The table sat in front of the fridge at the wall that separated the living room and kitchen. Coming out of the kitchen, turning to the left were the stairs to the second story. Upstairs you had to turn right to get off the staircase and if you faced the wall to your right at that point you'd see nine rooms. Britt figured that not all of the rooms had always been bedrooms, but the boys turned them into it.

Mel had come upstairs with Britt and eagerly pointed out which room belonged to whom. The first door on the left was Rowen's, the second was Britt's, and the third one was hers. On the far wall the first was Sage's, the next one was Ryo's, and the last one was Kento's. On the right wall next to Kento's room was Cye's room and the last room behind the staircase railing was the bathroom.(2)

"You should know, though, that Sage hogs the bathroom a lot. He's gotta make sure he looks perfect, plus he's gotta make his hair defy gravity at the same time," as soon as Mel finished she and Britt heard laughter from behind them. Rowen, Cye, and Sage had come upstairs and had heard Mel's comment.

Cye had come up to ask if anybody wanted lunch and immediately they all heard Kento yelling from downstairs, "Woo-hoo lunch! Come on Cye get to cooking so we can eat." Laughing Britt said she was hungry as did the others, so Cye left to appease everyone's appetite before Kento turned cannibal. Rowen and Sage stayed upstairs to help Britt get her things into place.

Walking into her room, Britt saw it was a bit plain, but it was fine by her. On the right wall there was a bed with a nightstand on far side of it. Across from the bed there was an armoire. At the opposite end of the room from the door was a window. It was a decent size so Britt decided on climbing out later. Tossing all the bags on the bed, Rowen, Sage, and Britt went back down stairs to help calm the food-crazed Kento.

"Britttttt-aaaaaaaa-nnnnnnn-eeeeeeee," Brittnee visibly cringed as her cousin called her. They had all just enjoyed a nice dinner, cooked by Cye, and were just lounging around the house, "Mel you know there's no a. So don't shout it, if you can't say it." Britt's eyes sparkled with mischief as she spoke to her cousin.

"But Britty, I like saying with an 'a'. It's pretty."

"Thanks, Mel, but I like my name the way it is."

"Oh alright, but you've got to go shopping with me tomorrow for taking away my fun." Britt's face visibly paled. Shopping with Melody was almost like certain death. She'd take you through every store and buy anything, ANYTHING cute. Biggest problem was she would probably want gifts from the Christmases, birthdays, and other various holidays the two hadn't been able to share since Mel moved to Japan two years ago. Though she knew the consequences, Britt agreed to the spree and began planning on how to play a prank on her cousin.

Through this entire little exchange, Ryo had been quietly sitting on the couch, just listening. Finally, curiosity got the better of him, plus he was beginning to notice discreet looks coming from Sage and Rowen. "Brittnee, how do you really spell your name?"

"Huh…" Britt blinked, she hadn't expected the question, but quickly regained her head and made a reply, "It's spelled, B-R-I-T-T-N-E-E, got it memorized(3)?"

"Wow, that's different," Rowen was looking at Brittnee as she blushed and mumbled a thank you.

"Guys," started Ryo, "I think we should go with them tomorrow. We can't let Britt get killed by Mel's over shopping. Plus, she's our guest, so it's polite."

"I agree," said Cye walking over and plopping down next to Ryo.

"Really it's ok, I'm used to Mel's shopping."

"Oh come one Britt, I think they should come. _Besides, he'll be there…_" Mel barely whispered the last part so only Britt would hear. Her eyes just begged for Britt to say yes. Brittnee was beginning to see she wasn't the only one with a crush on a Ronin.

"Ok. Sure, it'll be fun!" Mel glomped Britt and both toppled down to the floor. Of course, all the boys had to laugh at the crazy girls. Since it was getting late, everyone decided to turn in for the night; mainly it was because of the insanity sure to come the next day.

**THISISSUPPOSEDTOBEANOTHERLINE**

(1) I am really bad about being able to remember people's eye colors, so I'm not sure if these are right.

(2) So basically going upstair if you stopped on the top step and turned around the bathroom was on the right side.

(3) I just love Axel's line, so I had to put it in here. That's probably the only time I'll use it though.

Thanks for reading I'm working on chapter two now and I think it might be done by this afternoon...If not then probably Tuesday. Oh just in case, I don't own Kingdom Hearts either. See ya!


End file.
